Broly IV
by ELGRECOPHILO
Summary: Broly is returned with the black star dragonballs. and not only that, his power is multiplied by one million
1. Broly returns

BROLY 1V ****

BROLY 1V

On a far away planet, a scientist lies on the shore. But this scientist was evil and seeking revenge, revenge on none other then Son Goku. He wanted revenge on Son Goku because he killed his partner, Dr. Muu. 

He was pondering on what to do when he saw seven objects flying through the atmosphere. He ran immediately to it. They were no ordinary objects; they were the Black Star DragonBalls. He summoned the Internal Dragon and asked him to bring back Son Goku's greatest foe and multiply his power by one million. The Dragon granted his wish.

Back on earth, Son Goku was chowing down on some rice. Eating bowl after bowl after bowl, he suddenly noticed an incredible evil KI. He flew to the spot where he sensed it. He also realized that Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta were also going to the same place. He wasn't surprised, only a fool wouldn't notice this KI.

They finally arrived on the spot and were shocked to see Broly standing there muttering Kakolloto. He set his sights on Son Goku and immediately attacked him. He gave him an upper cut that rocked his world. Gohan then tried to attack him with a dropkick but it didn't make Broly blink. He shot a KI blast that wiped out Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. Vegeta was the only one standing. He and Broly stood, staring each other down.


	2. Vegeta's Proclamation

"Haven't you learned you lesson Broly

"Haven't you learned you lesson Broly. We beat you twice and we also beat that retarded clone of yours. But you are so persistent, so sure of yourself that you keep coming back. Humph… you're pathetic. You were beaten by Kararotto, his son, and even our children… and yet you still keep on coming back."

"The fact is Vegeta… I didn't come back on my own will… it's hard to do it when you are in the depths of Hell. Someone has used the DragonBalls to revive me. And not only that, but it also multiplied my power by one million. Not like I needed it. As I sense your power, you couldn't beat me before my power up.

"Powered up by one million?" A look of shock comes to Vegeta's face only to be replaced by a sly smile. "You're bluffing… nobody would be crazy enough to multiply your power by one million. And even if they did… I'm hiding true power. So… do you want to start or should I?"

"Just one question. This secret power… you don't mean Super Sayion two do you?"

A look of shock comes upon Vegeta's face.

"I defeated that boy who could turn Super Sayion two. In fact it took his little brother and Kakarotto to defeat me. If that's what you're talking about… then I'm afraid you have no chance… even though I hate to kill the Prince of all Sayions."

Broly gives off a demented laugh while Vegeta is shaking with fear. Vegeta calms down and screamed, "enough talk let's begin!"

With that Vegeta punched Broly and actually knocked him down.

"You've improved Vegeta… But so have I."

After saying that Broly powered up about 10% of his true power and started throwing lefts and rights at Vegeta but every one missed him.

"You've grown slow old friend, let me show you how it's done."

Vegeta started throwing lefts and rights at Broly each hitting him he then delivered Broly a KI attack to the stomach. Broly staggered a little bit but then regained his balance.

" I should just finish you off here… Final Shine Atta…"

Before Vegeta could attack Broly came with a thunderous punch to the gut that made Vegeta spit out blood.

"Apparently I've overestimated you Vegeta, I should use more power this time.

With that Broly powered up to 25%.

"You piece of damned shit. Don't think you can fool me with your bluffs. Lets go"

Broly traveled faster then Vegeta's eye could see him and gave him an uppercut that sent Vegeta flying. He tried to counter with his own uppercut, but Broly at this state of power was untouchable. Vegeta stood there shaking and trying to think how he can beat him and how to stay alive.


	3. No Chance against Broly

Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Son Goku regained conciseness and went head on to attack full on. That is, everyone except Son Goku. Gohan powered up to Super Sayion two and attacked with the KAMEHAMEHA that made Broly fall face down into the ground. Gohan held on to the KAMEHAMEHA and Goten joined in with his. After a few minutes, Son Goku powered up and delivered his KAMEHAMEHA. It looked like all was won but Broly powered up to 43% and knocked the KAMEHAMEHA right back at them, which hit them directly.

"So where were we Vegeta. That's right we were fighting. And I was winning." Vegeta was growing very angry at Broly's taunt. "That's right Vegeta, get up, get up so you can be knocked down again." Even more angrier grew Vegeta. "You are a disgrace to all Sayions, being defeated by a Sayion lower in power then you." "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" screamed Vegeta. Instantly a beam surrounded Vegeta. He was growing more power. He has turned Super Sayion 3.

"I was waiting for the right motivation Broly", said Vegeta, "So I can turn Super Sayion 3 and defeat you for the last time." Vegeta at this state was stronger then Broly. He attacked immediately with a punch to the gut. Broly was staggered backwards and ran right into Vegeta. "Pardon me," said Vegeta and gave him a kick that sent him flying but landed right back on his feet.

Wipes blood from his mouth "Very impressive Vegeta but I'm going to have to end your celebration. I wasn't even using half of my true power. Lets see how well you'll do with 75%." Broly powered up and now Vegeta had no chance of beating him but was blinded by his own power.

"You can power up to 200% for all I care it won't make a difference. At this level I can defeat anyone or anything." Broly just laughed. Broly was now at 75% and traveled faster then Vegeta's eye and started to bang him around. He was giving him lefts, right, and kicks. Vegeta now, was a bloody mess. He tried to attack but Broly was to fast for him. Vegeta used too much energy and collapsed.

"Humph, what a pathetic loser. And to think he was the prince of all Sayions." Who could defeat Broly now?


	4. Trunks's Demise

"Father no!" said Trunks. "Ah yes the son of Vegeta, and the person who disgraced my honor twice. This time I will kill you." said Broly. Broly immediately pounced on Trunks. He gave Trunks kicks to the face and punches to the gut. Trunks eventually used his speed to escape Broly's attack.

"Humph… your more pathetic then your father was." said Broly. Trunks looked over and saw that Vegeta was deceased. "No…." Eventually, Trunks anger took over him and became Super Sayion 3 like his father. 

"Didn't you see your father in that form. He got beaten like a dog. Please." "I'm not done yet Broly." A look of shock and surprise came over Broly. Trunks was powering up even more now. He powered up so much that he turned Super Sayion 4.

" Now it's your turn Broly." Trunks attacked and started to beat down Broly. He was beating him down so much; he started to break through the ground. "I will not allow a half-Sayion to defeat me." Broly powered up to 85% and started to turn the tables on Trunks. He was to strong for even a Super Sayion 4 warrior to defeat him. He gave Trunks a knee to the face and broke his nose. Trunks couldn't block any of his moves. "You're finished finally boy." Broly picked him up from the collar and was preparing his strongest KI blast. 

The KI blast was ready and Broly was about to kill Trunks but Goten interfered. "Trunks no." Broly redirected his blast to Goten and blew him to pieces. "No!" "It's your turn now boy." Broly shot the beam to Trunks, but was deflected by a Super Sayion 4 Son Goku. "Leave him out of this. It's me you originally wanted from the beginning. So lets go." Son Goku took his fighting pose and was ready to fight. "Do you really believe you will defeat me Kakarotto." "We'll see Broly. We'll see."


End file.
